


Pancake Breakfast, I Think It’s Called

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hizzie (friendship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Having only been eating pancakes for breakfast since Landon's demise, Lizzie comforts Hope when there’s no pancake mix left.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, referenced Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Pancake Breakfast, I Think It’s Called

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie: aliythefangirl  
> Hope: alwaysuntiltomorrow
> 
> FEATURED ON HANDON WEEKLY!

She enters the kitchen with oily, tangled auburn hair. Her hand raises to the messy bun piled on top of her head, a hairstyle she's had for the last week without bothering to even run a brush through the strands. She carelessly tightens the rat's nest that resembles her hair with an annoyed groan. A shower is on her mind—she stinks, and she's well aware, only the idea of completely washing off her deceased boyfriend makes her feel unsettled.

“Coffee. I need coffee.” Lizzie says as she enters the kitchen and starts the coffee machine while grabbing and putting two waffles in the toaster. She notices her best friend’s unkempt hair and generally unkempt appearance. She also notices the stench and she decides to approach this slowly. “Morning Hope. Coffee?” She asks briskly.

She eyes her upbeat, blonde friend enviously—she wants to be upbeat, not that she usually ever was. Resting her head on Landon's chest that night while she admitted her happiness for a change felt freeing though. It felt like exactly what it was; a change, only for him to dissolve into goo a few seconds later. So much for change, Hope thinks as her eyes narrow. “I only want pancakes, thanks.” She mutters, moving around the blonde to open the fridge.

“Okay then. You know I got this super cool bath bomb kit in the mail a few days ago and was wondering if you wanted to try one. One is maple scented.” Lizzie said, going on her quest to make Hope look more like pre-Landon’s death Hope. Her hair looked like a rat’s nest and she smelled like something died.

Chattering is all she can make out through her exhausted haze—her blonde friend babbling near her ear about something she got in the mail a few days ago, not that the auburn-haired woman bothers to muster up a smile to show that she’s even listening. “Can you not babble near my ear so loudly, please?” Said in a nonchalant voice, disinterested, as Hope pulls out the egg carton.

“Okay, grumpy pants. I’ll stop.” Lizzie commented, slightly annoyed. Obviously the gentle approach wasn’t working and she was thinking she needed to try a different approach. Something to help Hope. “Pancakes again?” She asked cautiously. She was frankly afraid of Hope’s magic bursting and destroying the kitchen.

“Coffee? Again?” The Tribrid snips mockingly, her teeth barred slightly as she lets out a dry laugh. “Maybe pay more attention to your own unhealthy habits, Saltzman.” She says and kicks the fridge door closed with her foot as she walks to the pantry to find the pancake mix.

“Touché. I just...”Lizzie remarked.  _ Don’t you get bored of it? I know they’re the last thing Landon made you, but girl, eat some other food. Also coffee is not the same as pancakes. _

Not finding the pancake mix on the third shelf where it's supposed to be, the “widowed" girlfriend feels panic quickly surface. “Where is it?” Hope cries out loudly, desperately searching the other shelves thoroughly, before falling on her knees to search the lower.

“I think we ran out earlier today. I can make a trip into town or we can make it from starch, I think we have everything.” Lizzie told Hope calmly. Trying to diffuse Hope was like trying to diffuse a difficult bomb. 

Her best friend’s soft voice should have eased her emotions. Her best friend's generous offer to skip her own breakfast just to go grab some pancake mix from the store should have ended Hope's breakdown, right? Well, yes—it should have. If the distressed girl-- who was currently kneeling on the kitchen floor with her shoulders vibrating as she attempted to breathe deeply--actually cared about eating pancakes. Problem was—she couldn’t care less about the stupid pancakes.

Noticing her friend’s obvious distress, Lizzie rushed to Hope’s side. “Hope...” Lizzie shouted as she rushed to her best friend’s side, rubbing her back. “It’s ok, Hope.” Lizzie let out in a steady, low voice. She put her arms around Hope’s shoulders.

Her shoulders started to quake violently as sobs wracked her body. Her friend's comfort felt too much—and yet, not nearly enough. Even though her body is forming into a ball on the steady floor, she still feels like she’s falling—even entering the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast felt like she was teetering on the edge of a rocky cliff already. All week she felt like that—teetering, desperately trying to keep her footing.

“Cry it out, hun, cry it out.” Lizzie said in a whisper, holding Hope close. Poor Hope, who had lost so much already.

“It’s okay.” Lizzie whispered in a serene voice.

Her hand rubbed Hope’s back as she held Hope close, sobs wracking her best friend’s tiny body.

Eventually her sobs ease as the minutes pass by, as does her ability to breathe. A shuddering gasp escapes as she quietly rests her head on Lizzie's shoulder. “Back to square one—feeling hollow inside, all day, everyday.” She mutters with disdain to mask how her voice breaks, her body shifting uncomfortably, awkwardly, as she attempts to pick her shoulders up in a half-hearted shrug—they just felt so heavy.

Lizzie holds her best friend tight. “Hope. We’re fighting this. We are going to beat this. You’re going to see the Muppet again!” Lizzie says in a passionate, serious voice, totally on board. She’s going to get Landon back because without Landon, Hope is a mess. A stinky uneven mess. “But when we do get him back, do you want to look like that?” Lizzie gently inquires. Hope needs a shower, stat. Maybe a haircut.

She wants to snap, her lip already curling up with some nasty remark at the ready. Not everyone desires to still look like a fake, plastic Barbie doll while they're grieving, she so badly wants to comment, but she doesn’t. Despite how empty and apathetic she feels, Hope knows that the ability to properly comfort someone has never been her friend's greatest gift. She's clearly trying her hardest. “I should probably shower.” She admits meekly, a tone so completely uncharacteristic.

“You should.” Lizzie states, nodding. She is nearly gagging on Hope’s BO. Her friend seriously needs to shower. She cares deeply for Hope but she needs some self-care, stat. Also, she needed her best friend back for the MG and Alyssa drama now that Josie was planning on going to Mystic Falls High, of all places. 

If Lizzie was going to succeed in anything, she promises herself that it would be succeeding in getting Hope back her cheesy, somewhat likable, Raggedy Ann Doll. With determination swirling in her eyes, that's her final thought as she watches Hope trudge out of the kitchen


End file.
